Reality Show Hosts
by Gordafabi
Summary: Después de una reunión innecesaria, a Alemania le gustaría volver a casa. Antes de eso, sin embargo, tiene que hablar con Estados Unidos sobre los reality shows y sus presentadores. Fanfic traducido. Su autora es Tamabonotchi. Alemania x USA


Les traigo una nueva traducción (Mi regalo de Reyes xD) sobre una pareja que no es muy famosa en el fandom de Hetalia: Alemania x USA o Germerica.

Les sorprenderá toda la historia que tienen en común. La historia de ellos dos no se resume en ser enemigos en dos Guerras Mundiales, es MUCHO más que eso, créanme. Hay aproximadamente 44 millones de estadounidenses con ancestros alemanes. Y no estoy mencionando los alemanes que han emigrado actualmente a Estados Unidos!

Ojala les guste el fanfic tanto como a mí. **Su autora es Tamabonotchi** ¿Que les puedo decir? Creo que soy Multishipper xD

El fanfic fue escrito el 25 de Julio de 2010. Salen referencias a la Copa del Mundo de ese año y su ganador: España.

Sin más que decir, **comencemos con la traducción.**

 **"Resumen** : Después de una reunión innecesaria, a Alemania le gustaría volver a casa. Antes de eso, sin embargo, tiene que hablar con Estados Unidos sobre los reality shows y sus presentadores.

 **Notas** :

(Consulte el final del trabajo para obtener notas).

 **Reality Show Hosts**

"¡Oye, Alemania! ¿Adivinas qué va a ser el 29 de julio?" Estados Unidos corrió hacia dicho hombre. La breve reunión había terminado, donde no discutieron nada de gran importancia. En su mayoría, los países se quejaron por la Copa del Mundo, al tiempo que lanzaban miradas sucias a España. Alemania se sintió aliviado con ellos cuando finalmente la reunión terminó sin haber hecho nada, y estaba empacando sus cosas para irse. Antes de que pudiera salvarse, Estados Unidos lo atrapó.

"No sé, ¿Algún tipo de tus nuevas vacaciones?" Preguntó Alemania, casi rodando los ojos. Pero no pudo, eso sería impropio, incluso para ESA nación. Por supuesto, repasó la cabeza de USA por completo (¿Cómo pudo obtener todos los chistes pervertidos de Francia? Es algo que aun asombra a Alemania).

"Nah, pero es una gran idea. De todos modos, ¡El 29 de julio es el estreno de la temporada de Project Runway! Estoy muy emocionado, hombre!" exclamó. Desde luego. Toda la obsesión de América con la televisión lo convirtió en el creador de show tras show. Muchos son realmente interesantes, Alemania los mira de vez en cuando cuando está en casa. Pero ver un programa todas las semanas durante una hora, consideró, era demasiado.

"Lo siento, no conozco ese programa". Alemania responde con voz corta, tratando de terminar la conversación allí y marcharse, pero Estados Unidos bloqueó su camino.

"¿Qué? ¡Amigo, es realmente un reality show genial!" Ah, es por eso que a Estados Unidos le gusta. Él y su "reality" show.

"¿Y de qué se trata, exactamente?" Alemania suspira, viendo que no podrá irse hasta que Estados Unidos haya terminado.

"Es una competencia sobre esas personas que hacen ropa con cualquier material ¡Incluso con basura!, pero no es sobre eso en realidad, es de quien se trata. Veras ¡La presentadora del espectáculo es Heidi Klum! Definitivamente es alemana, ella le dice al perdedor que comenzó cada semana "Lo siento, pero estás fuera. Auf wiedersehen" ¡Sin mencionar que es una modelo caliente, incluso cuando estaba embarazada!".

Alemania se encogió ante el intento de Estados Unidos de hablar alemán, y suspiró por dentro. Así que le está diciendo todo esto, perdiendo el poco tiempo libre que tiene, solo porque la anfitriona es alemana y mencionarle que está caliente.

Hoy no fue su día.

"¡No me digas que ni siquiera la conoces cuando ella viene de tu casa!" América jadea.

"No, sí conozco a Heidi Klum. Solo sé que está haciendo otros reality shows. ¿Es ella realmente tan popular?" Pregunta Alemania, curioso.

"Bueno, sí, ¡ella es como la bomba seria en todos esos grandes desfiles de lencería!" Alemania solo podía negar con la cabeza y llevarse la mano para ocultar su mirada avergonzada. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay otros alemanes que han tenido una mayor influencia en la vida que solo una modelo".

América solo lo miró desconcertado.

"¿Te refieres a Leonardo DiCaprio?" Otro suspiro.

"Ni siquiera nació en Alemania".

"¡Pero su madre lo fue!"

"Sí, pero...".

"Está bien, Alemania. Sé que hay muchos científicos y autores, Goethe y gente así, pero Heidi Klum tiene que ser una de los mejores que ha salido de Alemania". América le dio una palmadita en el hombro al alemán con una de sus deslumbradoras – ¿De verdad quería pensar eso?– Sonrisas, aparentemente estaba feliz de que la conversación pareciera haber terminado.

"Al menos lo entiendes". Alemania está satisfecho, ya que hizo una especie de respuesta razonable. América solo sonreía cuando de repente pasa su brazo por los hombros de Alemania, jalándolo más cerca mientras susurra, "Pero el más caliente de todos tiene que ser tú".

Estados Unidos no perdió el tiempo cuando liberó a Alemania y comenzó su camino de regreso a casa. "A propósito, veamos el estreno de la serie Project Runway ¡Creo que realmente te gustará! Mi lugar es a las 9, ¿Bien? ¡Te veo luego!" Alfred lo saludó mientras desaparecía de la gran sala de conferencias, dejando a Alemania solo, congelado en el lugar y ruborizándose. Cuando vuelve en sí, sale de allí, corriendo del edificio hacia su auto de alquiler en un atolladero, apresurándose para llegar al aeropuerto rápidamente antes de que pierda su vuelo. Se recuerda a sí mismo que tendrá que hacer una nota en su libreta para regañar al hombre por distraerlo.

También tendrá que hacer una nota para el día 29.

 **Notas:**

1) Heidi Klum es una alemana-estadounidense que es muy conocida por ser modelo, actriz, presentadora de televisión y más. Ella es anfitriona de Project Runway. Ella dice mucho "Auf Wiedersehen". Heidi Klum también es anfitriona de la versión alemana de Top Model.  
2) Leonardo DiCaprio es un actor muy conocido. Él es estadounidense, pero tiene herencia alemana (y vio al equipo alemán jugar en la Copa del Mundo).  
3) Goethe era un escritor alemán, considerado el escritor más importante en el idioma alemán."


End file.
